She's Like The Wind
by Alice Oghami
Summary: Chapter 4 added! Mia escapes and a secret about Kieta is revealed. Please R&R.
1. She's like the wind Chapter 1

" She's Like The Wind"  
Chapter 1: Sage's Song  
  
Sage and the others went out for the night. They actually got Mia to come with them. They were at the karoake room and Ryo just got finished singing " Now and Forever" for his girlfriend Kieta. " Your turn Sage," Rowen said as Sage kinda got nervous. Rowen knew he was in choir and could sing really good. Sage got up, picked a song, walked upto the mike, and waited for the music.  
  
~Sage singing~  
She's like the wind  
Through my dreams  
She rides the next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
always to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
Yet, she doesn't know what she's done.  
~Chorus~  
I feel her breath in my face  
You're close to me  
I can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind.  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man w/ only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself. That she'll stop the pain  
Living w/out her I'd go insane   
Repeat chorus 2x's  
She's like the wind..  
~The song ends.~  
Sage was shocked out how all his friends gave him a standing ovation. Even the one he loved the most Mia. She would never know that the song he sung was for her. Rowan knew, but he would be the only one to know. Sage sat down next to his buddy Rowan and noticed Mia looking at him. If only she knew how much Sage wanted her as much as she wants him then there would be nothing holding them back.......  
End of Chapter 1.  
Chapter 2 summary: Sage and Rowan go jogging and discuss Sage's feelings for Mia. But a new guy at their highschool wants Mia too. Whats poor Sage gonna do? Keep reading to find out.  
A.n.: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I know most of you hate songfics but hey I was listening to "She's like the wind" So I had to write it. Hope you will enjoy this fic. 


	2. SHe's like the wind Chapter 2

"She's Like The Wind"  
  
Chapter 2: Sage and Mia get hooked up. Devon shows up and he's the new Dynasty Lord?!  
  
Sage got up and got dressed in his school uniform. He walked into the bathroom to style his hair in it's normal style. He walked downstairs to join his friends for breakfast. " Morning Sage," Rowen said looking up from his book. " Morning," Sage said in a not so enthused tone.  
  
" What's wrong Sage," Cye asked in his british tone. " I just can't tell her how I feel. I'm such a coward. Who would've thought that me, Cassonova was afraid to admit his feeling to a girl. Not just any girl Mia Koji," Sage said as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
" Well, good thing she left early to set up the Chemistry Lab. 'Cause if she didn't she would've heard you," Ryo said chuckling. " Not funny smart ass," Sage yelled crossing his arms. " Damn Sage. What crawled up you and died," Kento asked still eating his breakfast. " Non of your business Magilla Gorilla," Sage yelled as Rowen, Cye, and Ryo started laughing.  
  
" Mean ass," Kento mumbled as he continued to eat his breakfast. " Chill out Sage," Cye said taking a sip of his tea. " I know you don't like it when we tease you about your fear, but hey you have to admit it is kind of dumb. You have all kinds of girls at your feet. But one girl you can't fess upto," Rowen said closing his book and putting it in his bag.  
  
" You're right. Let's just get to school," Sage said as he walked outside and got in the front seat of Rowen's dark blue mustang convertable. The other came out and got into the car, Rowen started the car, put it in reverse, pulled out of the driveway, put the car in drive, and drove off towards Tokyo Gaurdian HighSchool.  
  
~At the highschool~  
Mia had just finished setting up the lab when a young man came upto her. " Hello. My name is Devon Michaels. I'm new to this school and must I say you are the most beautiful girl I have seen," Devon said smiling. " Hello. I'm Mia. Thank you for the flattery, but I don't fall for that kind of stuff. Sorry. You are trying to fool the wrong girl," Mia said walking out of the classroom and to the front of the school to wait for her friends.  
  
Kieta walked upto her and waited with her. " That new guy was putting the moves on you girl," Kieta said smiling. " Yeah, yeah. I don't care," Mia said flatly. " But you care for Sage Date," Kieta said winking at her. " Yeah. So," Mia asked blushing. " Mia, you should tell Sage how you feel before it's too late. Just my opinion though," Kieta said shrugging.  
  
"So, she likes a man named Sage. Hmm.. I'll win her over," Devon thought in his head. Just then Mia's friends came in. Sage walked upto Mia and put his arm around her playfully. Then Mia and Sage walked to their math class.  
  
" I want to tell you something Sage. I just don't think I have the guts to say it," Mia said blushing 4 shades of red. " Well, all you have to do is tell me. I won't be mad," Sage said giving her his trademark smile that makes all girls melt including her. " I like you alot and I understand if you don't feel the same way. 'Cause I am after all probably," Mia was saying until Sage kissed her.  
  
Sage broke the kiss and smiled. " What was that for," Mia asked blushing even more. " To let you know I love you too," Sage said as he kissed her again. Devon walked in and glared at the two kissing. When 3rd block rolled around Devon was in P.E. with Sage, Ryo, and Cye. Devon waited 'til Sage was alone and he approached him. " What," Sage asked looking at Devon.   
  
" Stay away from Mia. She's mine," Devon said in a angry tone.   
" I don't know what your problem is Devon, but me and Mia are together. Get over it," Sage yelled as everyone turned to look at the two. " We'll see about that," Devon said as he walked off. " I accept your challenge bozo," Sage yelled as he chuckled lightly.  
  
" Poor guy. He doesn't possess a clue," Cye said as he sat down next to Sage. " What a loser," Ryo said as he started to laugh. They all three knew who would win this battle. Sage was, since they are both in love with each other.  
  
" You'll get your just deserts Halo," Devon said as he disappeared. He reappeared in a dark room. " Lord Devon you have returned," a young woman warrior said. " Yes I have. I want Mia Koji. I will have her. I must complete my father's revenge," Devon said as he sat down in his chair. " Yes sire. They will pay for killing your father," the young girl said. " In the mean time Reena. Prepare for our invasion tomorrow. The Ronins will have a day to remember," Devon said laughing maniacly. " Yes sire," Reena said as she disappeared. " Soon you'll be all mine. Mia Koji," Devon said smiling evilly.  
The End of chapter 2.  
chapter 3 summary: Sage and his friends have the fight of their lives when they have to protect both Kieta and Mia from the Dynasty. Can tehy do it or will Ryo and Sage lose the ones they love? Keep reading to find out.  
A.n.: interesting? yes, no? I don't know it's really upto you. Please r&r. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. She's Like The Wind chapter 3: Mia and K...

"She's Like The Wind"  
  
Chapter 3: Mia and Kieta Are Taken  
  
Sage, Rowen, Cye, & Ryo were playing football at the park while Mia and Kieta were cooking. Yuli, Kento, and WhiteBlaze were playing catch. Kento snuck over to the grill while Mia wasn't looking to steal a hotdog. " Touchdown," Sage yelled as Cye ran across the touchdown line they had made by two ropes from Mia's basement.  
  
" Damn it," Rowen yelled getting alittle upset. " Looking good guys," Mia and Kieta yelled as the 4 boys smiled. Kieta turned around and gave the Kento the " Don't even think about it" look, but Kento continued on to try to grab the food. " Kento! Stay out of the food," Mia yelled as she slapped his hand with the spatula.  
  
" Ow," Kento yelled as he snatched his hand back. " She's armed and dangerous Sage. Better watch it," Cye said jokingly. " Yeah. I know. Nothing I can't handle though," Sage said as he winked at Mia. Mia just looked away and blushed. Just then the sky filled with black clouds. " Not good," Yuli said as WhiteBlaze began to growl.  
  
" Yuli, Kieta, Mia get out of here! Now! WhiteBlaze protect them," Ryo yelled as Mia, Kieta, Yuli, and WhiteBlaze took off. " Let's suit up guys," Rowen said as him and the others changed into their subarmors. " Well well. Look what we have here. It's the Ronin Warriors," Devon said as he appeared along with the 4 new Dark Warlords.  
  
" Devon you sneaky punk! So, you're the new Dynasty leader? Ha! That's a laugh," Sage said as Devon got angry. " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reena. The new Warlord of Venom," Reena said as she stepped forward. " I am Akira. The new Warlord of Illusion," Akira said as he stood next to Reena. " I am Kenji. The new Warlord of Corruption," Kenji said as he stood next to Akira. " And I am Led. The new Warlord of Cruelty," Led said standing on the other side of Reena.  
  
" Guess that makes up the whole Reject Squad," Ryo said as his friends snickered and agreed with him. " You'll pay for that," Reena said as Dynasty Soldiers appeared. " Don't you tin cans ever learn," Sage asked getting ready to fight. " Gotta admit they've got brass balls though," Rowen said as he stood next to Sage. " Yeah. Let's trash them," Ryo said as the assualt on the dynasty soldiers began.  
  
~ Where Mia, Kieta, Yuli and WhiteBlaze are~  
" Mia. I'm going back. I want to help them," Kieta said as Mia, Yuli, and WhiteBlaze stopped and looked at her. " Yeah. I know how you feel, but what can we do?. We'll only be in their way," Mia said sitting down on a bench. " We learned 2 fighting skills from Cye and Ryo. We can help them," Kieta said looking her friend in the eyes.  
  
" You're right. Maybe we can help them. Yuli, WhiteBlaze keep going. Me and Kieta are going back to help," Mia said as WhiteBlaze took of when Yuli got on his back. " Let's go," Kieta said as her and Mia ran back to the others.  
~Back to the Ronins~  
" This is way to easy," Kento said as he slung a Dynasty Soldier into another soldier. " I agree," Sage and owen said as the y double teamed and took out four soldiers. " Man, they are still weak. I expected them to at least get stronger," Ryo said as he did a punch/kick combo on a Dynasty Soldier.  
  
" What are you two doing back," Cye yelled as he roundhouse kicked a dynasty soldier in the face. " Helping," Kieta said as she spilt kicked two Dynasty Soldiers. " Yep. Helping," Mia said as she summersault kicked a dynaty soldier in the chin causing the soldier to flip backwards. " Since when did they learn how to fight," Kento asked yelling and bug-eyed.  
  
" Our fault," Ryo and Cye said as they dodged every attack the Dynasty Soldier threw at them. " You made my girlfriend greater than she needs to be. She's already good enough, but you had to make her better. Thanx," Sage said smiling and taking out three soldiers with punches and kicks.  
  
" Your welcome," Ryo and Cye said as they took out two more soldiers. " I underestimated them," Devon said as the soldiers disappeared. " Time for games is up," Reena yelled. " Black Lightning Slash," Kenji yelled firing his surekill at his enemies.  
" Mia Kieta get out of here," Rowen yelled but it was too late and the attack struck all of them. Sage and Ryo covered their girlfriends. " Ryo," Kieta yelled just looking at him as he screamed out in pain. " Sage no," Mia yelled as she watched Sage get hurt and listened to his screaming.  
  
Finally after the attack did it's damaged it disappeared. " Are you all right Mia," Sage asked as he winced in pain. " Yes. Are you,' Mia asked tears filling her eyes. " Yeah," Sage said as he wiped some blood off of his mouth. " Ryo. Are you okay," Kieta asked checking Ryo for any worse wounds than what she can see. " Yeah. It hurts like hell though," Ryo said as he laughed a bit.  
  
" Sage?! Wake up," Mia yelled her tears escaping her eyes as she shook the unconious Sage. Ryo looked at Mia and his gaze saddened. " You care about Mia alot huh," Kieta said realizing the Ryo loved Mia more than her. " Yes. I do," Ryo said as he stood up and glared at Kenji.  
  
" Let's armor up Ryo," Rowen yelled looking at the other that nodded. " Armor of Wildfire, Strata, Torrent Hardrock," They shouted as cherry blossoms surrounded them and their armor appeared on them. " Beat them down Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Kento. Kill those bastards," Mia yelled in complete anger. " We will," Ryo said as he looked at Devon. " I did not come here to fight you. I came here for something else," Devon said as his eyes glew red. " What's going on? Why am I floating," Kieta said as her and Mia started to float. " Ryo. Don't let them take me," Mia yelled as Ryo tried to grab Kieta's and Mia's hand, but failed because they disappeared before he could reach them. " No! Damn you Devon," Ryo yelled as he sank down to his knees and punched the ground repeatedly....  
End of Chapter 3.  
Chapter 4 summary: The Ronins try to think of a stradegy to get ryo's and Sage's girlfriends back. Makura returns.  
  
A.N.: Do you like this chapter you guys? I hope you do anyways after chapter 4 I will have a co-writer which is TifaValentine. She's the author of " Angel of the Night", " Angel", " Eyes on Me", and " The Wedding to Remember". She's written tons more than that, but that's just her RW fics. Well, anyways please R&R! Complaints are welcome. Good day to you all!  
Lady Halo (Alice Ohgami) 


	4. She's Like the Wind Chapter 4

She's Like the Wind  
Chapter 4: Kieta's the split form of MIA?! Mia escapes.  
  
  
~Dynasty~  
Mia awoke in a room on a comfy bed. At first, she thought she was at home; but then she remembered  
the other day's events. " That cold-hearted bastard," Mia sneered as her mind wandered to Sage and she began  
to worry. ' Oh Sage. Please be all right,' Mia thought as she flung herself onto the bed and cried.  
  
~ Mia's house~  
Ryo sat on the couch with his head in his hands. ' Sage isn't gonna be happy when he finds out,' Ryo   
thought as his expression saddened even more. Rowen walked into Sage's room to see Sage staring out the window.  
" Sage," Rowen started, but was cut off by Sage. " I know Ro. I know," Sage whispered barely audible. I'm sorry  
man," Rowen said as he looked at the ground. " It's all right. We'll get Mia back. I promise on Halo! We'll get  
her back," Sage growled which caused Rowen to jump alittle. " Sorry, if I scared you. I didn't mean to," Sage said  
sighing.  
  
" Look, we want revenge just as bad as you do. Just don't leave us out," Rowen said as he walked out of Sage's  
room and into his own. ' Ryo wants Kieta back! What about Mia?! We knew her longer! ANd Kieta's a traitor,' Sage yelled  
in his mind as he got out of his bed and walked to the living room. Ryo looked up and saw Sage. " Sage.... I'm sorry. I   
tried to save them," Ryo said as he fought back his tears and looked at the ground. " Ryo, I'm sorry to say this. Kieta   
was behind it all. She helped the Dynasty get Mia," Sage said as Ryo glared at him, fire could be seen in his eyes. " How  
dare you! How can you say that about my girlfriend," Ryo asked yelling 'causing the other Ronins to walk into the living  
room to see what was going on. " Easy. I just did. I'm not gonna forgive her. She took away from me what was most precious  
to me," Sage said his voice turning into a chilling cold tone.  
  
~ Dynasty Gardens~  
" Hello Led," a female with long dark blue hair said approaching the new warlod of cruelty. " Hello Kayura. I have some  
information for you," Led said. " Tell me," Kayura said as Led sat down and gave Kayura the info..  
~ Devon's throneroom~  
" Nice job Kieta. You are serving us well," Devon said smiling. " When will you put me back where I belong? How can I be a   
part of her," Kieta asked. " Mia's in lve with both Ryo and Sage. You were made by Mia's concience ( don't know how to spell it) to   
make Ryo happy while she made Sage happy. You see you're just her shadow," Devon said as Kieta lowered her head. " When the time is   
right I'll place you two together again. I can't wait to see Ryo's and Sage's reaction when they see Kieta " the shadow" go into Mia  
and find out that you were Mia all along," Devon said as he started laughing maniacly.  
  
" Yes it would be funny. Wouldn't it," Kieta asked not looking at him. " Now, you know that Ryo will always belong to Mia. You  
are nothing to him. You're not even a REAL person," Devon sneered making Kieta shiver. " You're right. I am nothing," Kieta said as she   
turned and left the room. " Soon, I will place them back together. Both Sage and Ryo will shun Mia out and she will be mine forever," Devon   
said to no one in particular.  
( A.N.: The conversation between Kayura and Led, Led told Kayura about Kieta being Mia's shadow and Devon's plan to make Mia his. Just thought  
I should clear that up.)  
  
~ Mia's house~  
  
" I still can't believe you said that about Kieta," Ryo said to Sage. " I sensed it about her and I saw it in her eyes. I didn't want to  
tell you because it would hurt you. But now, she helps them get Mia. What's the good in that? She's a traitor," Sage said as he and Ryo glared   
daggers at each other. " I think Sage is right. Because she realized that Ryo's stronger feelings like love are for Mia," Rowen said taking a sip   
of his coffee. " She probably wants Mia out of the way because of that," Cye said in a sad tone. " So, you guys think she's a traitor? Do you," Ryo asked  
looking at his friends who only nodded. " Ryo, it's not the end of the world. There's alot of better girls out there," Kento said placing a hand on Ryo's   
shoulder. " Yeah," Ryo said giving everyone a small smile. They all walked outside to see Kayura. " KAYURA," They shouted surprised to see her. " Hello  
Ronins. I'm afraid I have bad news. Kieta is helping the Dynasty," Kayura said. " We know," Sage said. " Also, here's what you're not going to believe!   
She's part of Mia," Kyura explained as the Ronins' eyes widened. " You can't be serious," Rowen said finally. " I'm dead serious. Devon's planning on bringing  
them together so Ryo and Sage will shun Mia so he can have her," Kayura said. " How did you get all this info.," Kento asked. " I'm best friends with Led. She  
told me everything," Kayura said sighing. " So, what do we do? I mean we can't just barge in there," Cye said looking at his friends. " Me and Sage will go ahead  
to the Netherrealm. You guys come tomorrow. We'll wait until Kieta and Mia are fused. We'll free her then," Ryo said as the others nodded. Sage and Ryo transformed  
into their subarmors and left with Kayura. " Good luck you guys," Rowen said as he, Cye, and Kento walked back into the house.  
  
~Dynasty- Mia's room~  
  
Mia sat up ans wiped her eyes. " I have got to get out of here. Crying doesn't help Sage," Mia said as she searched the room & found some extra sheets. She   
began to tie them together. When she was finished she tied one end to the bed and threw the other out the window. She began to climb down slowly, when she got half  
way down one of the sheets started to untie causing Mia to climb down faster. When she got about 4 feet from the ground the sheet gave way and Mia fell the rest of   
the way. Mia hit the ground with a loud thud. Mia quickly got up and ran off through a forest. ~ Inside the Dynasty~ Devon walked into Mia's room to she the rope she  
made. Devon was now enraged. " FIND HER NOW," Devon yelled to his soldiers. ~ Back to Mia~ Mia heard his scream and ran as fast as her legs could go. ~ Ryo, Kayura,  
and Sage~ " Devon's mad," Sage sneered. " Mia escaped," Ryo exclaimed as his and Sage's hope rose up. " Stay in this cottage. She'll come to us," Kayura said. ~ back  
to Mia~ Mia ran through the forest for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes came unto a cottage. She ran to it, opened the door, ran in, and closed the door. She   
turned around to see Kayura, Ryo, and Sage! Mia hugged Ryo and hugged Sage tightly. Her and Sage shared a passionate kiss. " I'm so glad you're okay Sage," Mia said  
as tears began to fall from her eyes. Sage wiped them away and smiled at her. Ryo watched them. ' They belong together. But, I love her so much,' Ryo thought to himself.  
  
" We're glad you're okay," Sage said to her. " We sure are," Ryo said. Soon they heard horses in the distance. " They're coming," mia exclaimed as she held onto  
Sage. " I'll handle it," Kayura said as they prepared for anything to happen.....  
End of Chapter 4.   
next chapter: Kayura make the soldiers go one way and they go another way. Kieta and Mia are fused! What's gonna happen between Mia and Sage? What about Ryo? Keep reading to find out!  
  
A.N.: Here it is the long awaited chapter 4! Hope you guys like this one. Chapter 5 will be up soon I hope. Enjoy! 


End file.
